Dome switches are common to various electronic devices (e.g., portable media players and cellular telephones). A dome switch generally includes a dome having a conductive inner surface operative to close a circuit when the dome is deformed and the conductive inner surface is brought into contact with a conductive contact pad positioned under the dome. The conductive contact pad is usually provided on a circuit board of the electronic device, such that when the dome is physically deformed by a user, the circuit of the switch can provide electrical signals to other components of the electronic device.
If a user mistakenly pours liquid on the electronic device, the liquid can sometimes come into contact with the circuit elements of the dome switch (e.g., the conductive inner surface of the dome and/or the conductive contact pad). Water or any other foreign liquid coming into contact with one or more of the circuit elements may short the circuit of the dome switch.